


Bookmarks

by OracleofDoom



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 06:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12764676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OracleofDoom/pseuds/OracleofDoom
Summary: Dot has stumbled across a secret Hugh didn't expect her to find.





	Bookmarks

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea, and was surprised to find that it doesn't appear to have been done before.
> 
> Thank you so much Solitarycyclist for beta-reading this for me!

Dorothy Collins was still getting used to married life, but there had been more surprises than she'd expected. She held one of them in her hands, now that she was alone: A book titled  _ Erotica of the Far East. _ The picture on the cover alone brought a blush to her cheeks.

Hugh had finally returned to work, and he expected to be very busy as the Inspector prepared for his trip to London to see Miss Fisher, so Dot wasn't worried about being found with such a scandalous piece of literature.

She wondered what Hugh had been doing with a book like this. It most certainly had to be in violation of obscenity laws, and it seemed so unlike him. Had he confiscated it from someone and then decided to keep it for himself? Dot leafed through the pages, drawing in her breath as she saw what sorts of activities it portrayed.

"Oh, Hugh." It didn't take long for Dot to realize why Hugh had the book. Flipping to one of the pages he had bookmarked, she saw a depiction of an activity that looked quite familiar to her. She might have told him that he didn't need a book to tell him how to make love to her. This intimacy should come naturally to the two of them. But yet…

She'd learned from Miss Fisher that it wasn't always that simple, and Dot had to admit to some appreciation for the things she and Hugh had done. Perhaps it wasn't so terrible for him to find some inspiration from a book. There were other bookmarks, and they all showed her pictures of things that she and Hugh had done in private since getting married.

It was thoughtful of him, really. She could see how important it was to him that he make her happy.

Before long, she found herself quite absorbed in the pages of this book that she could never admit to having looked at. She found several depictions that looked rather promising to her.

She bit her lip, running her thumb across the page of a particularly interesting illustration. She stared into space, imagining Hugh touching her the way the man in the illustration was touching the woman.

That decided it. She took one of his bookmarks and placed it on that page. After a bit more research, she had moved his other bookmarks to the pages that she found the most promising. Once she was finished, she replaced the book in Hugh's hiding place that he didn't think she knew about.

Of course he would realize she'd found the book, but she was certain he would forgive her when he saw what she had marked.

 


End file.
